


Hours

by SeptiplierAwayyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Crying, Help, I dont know what to tag, Mentions of Wilbur, Mentions of technoblade - Freeform, Poor Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy comforting Tubbo, Tubbo is sad, broken leg, mentions of Fundy, tell me if i should tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy
Summary: Tubbo breaks his leg and is left out in the forest for hours before someone finds him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 396





	Hours

Tubbo sobbed as he curled further in on himself as much as he could without hurting his broken leg, tightly gripping onto the red bandana his best friend gave him a little over a year ago now.

“Help, please…” He whimpered, his voice hoarse from screaming for help earlier. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks, which had dried up only a few minutes ago. Tubbo’s body shook with every little sob he let out.

He laid there for  _ hours-  _ he only knew it had been hours because the sun, which had previously been pretty high in the sky, had set and the moon was out, peeking over the trees- waiting for someone to find him, to help him back.

It took hours for someone to even go  _ looking  _ for him, it seemed.

“Tubbo?! Dude! Where the hell are you?” Tubbo could only whimper, his voice practically gone- far too gone to yell for his friend, who sounded so far away despite his loud voice. “Tubbo!”

Tubbo wasn’t even sure how he had been able to stay awake for so long with his broken leg. Maybe he  _ hadn’t  _ been awake the whole time- maybe he had been drifting in and out of sleep there on the cold grass for the past few hours.

“Jesus, Tubbo!” Tubbo opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- at the sound of fast footsteps running towards him. For just a moment, he was sent into a blind panic, trying for only a second to stand before crying out and falling back to the ground. “Tubbo, what the hell happened to your leg?! Where have you been?! Why didn’t you respond to me yelling for you? Dude, we’ve been waiting for you to-”

“ _ Why didn’t I respond _ ?” Tubbo repeated back to his friend, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. His throat burned at every word that left his mouth, but he couldn’t stop them. “I’ve been laying here for hours- I screamed at the top of my lungs for  _ hours _ , Tommy- but  **_none_ ** of you noticed. I’m not  _ that  _ far away from you guys!” Tears that Tubbo thought had been all dried up started running down his cheeks again, his friend staring at him in shock.

“Tu-”

“No! You guys  _ should  _ have  **_heard_ ** me. Don’t tell me  _ bullshit  _ like you always do.” Tubbo sniffled, watching Tommy open his mouth and close it again.  _ First time for everything, _ Tubbo thought. “Jesus, they were  _ right-  _ you don’t  _ care _ \- all you care about is  _ winning _ .”

“I- what? Tubbo, who-  _ what _ ?”

“You  _ lied  _ to me.” The shorter teen sobbed, still tightly gripping the red bandana. “You- you  _ said  _ you wouldn’t let them hurt me.” Tubbo watched as the color from Tommy’s face drained, his eyes widening. “Do you even  _ care _ ? I hardly got away from them with my  _ life _ -”

“Tubbo, holy shit- Tubbo, you’re my best friend. Of course I fucking care!” Tommy threw his hands into the air. “I was worried  _ sick  _ about you! So was Wilbur and Fundy- hell, even  _ Techno  _ was worried! You were gone for so long-”

“Why didn’t you come  _ look  _ for me then?” Tubbo took his eyes off his friend, tears continuing to pour down his cheeks. “You seriously didn’t hear me  _ screaming  _ for help?”

“We thought you were just- fuck, I don’t  _ know _ , Tubbo. We didn’t hear you. I’m- I’m sorry. I’m  _ sorry  _ I wasn’t there.” Tommy sighed, scooting just a bit closer to Tubbo. “Come on, we should really get back. I’ll carry you back, okay? Wilbur can take care of your leg. You can hate me all you want as soon as we get you back, okay?” Tubbo didn’t- couldn’t- say anything, and Tommy seemed to accept that.

For a tall, almost scrawny, sixteen year old boy, Tommy was pretty strong- at least, strong enough to pick up Tubbo and walk with him without too much issue. The tears Tubbo had been crying had dried up once more, and he stared off at the green scarf Tommy was wearing- the green scarf Tubbo had given him. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes.

“I don’t hate you, Tommy.”


End file.
